


Por engano

by Katsuchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Relationships, Fluffy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Hinata and Tendou are best friends, M/M, UshiHina - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuchi/pseuds/Katsuchi
Summary: Uma rua escura e alguém lhe perseguindo eram o prato perfeito para ser assaltado. Porém, quando percebeu a situação em que se encontrava tratou de se aproximar da casa mais próxima e fingir ser a sua para, quem sabe, o tal bandido passasse reto.Mas o que não contava é que a casa a qual tentava abrir era justamente daquele que estava lhe perseguindo." — Por que você está tentando entrar na minha casa?— Er... "
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 9





	Por engano

**Author's Note:**

> Estarei colocando o resto de minhas fics além do projeto Aniverse para cá. Escritores e leitores brasileiros e gringos, deem essa força aí!  
> Espero que gostem

Particularmente, a noite estava relativamente agradável. Shoyo adorava quando as noites levavam aquele clima leve e pós-chuva que havia uma vez ou outra no mês; adorava os ventos gelados que faziam seus pelos se arrepiarem e também amava a forma como seus cabelos se moviam com aquele mesmo vento. E havia as poças, e como as amava! Pular em cada uma delas deixando suas pernas molhadas era a coisa mais divertida que se podia fazer.

Mas aquela noite estava tão aparentemente tranquila que decidiu apenas voltar para casa e deitar depois de um dia tão exaustivo em sua faculdade. Andava devagar e sem pressa, observando as casas com seus portões baixos e altos; com suas frentes mal iluminadas e cores diferentes.

E então ouviu passos. Pesados, pareciam andar devagar assim como ele, e sentiu seus pelos se arrepiarem — e não por causa do vento gelado. Olhou para trás e viu a imagem de seu pavor: era um homem alto, de mais ou menos 1,89m; seus cabelos eram de um castanho escuro e seus olhos eram intensos, pelo o que podia ver do seu rosto, ele parecia estar completamente entediado.

“Não acredito que vou ser assaltado logo hoje! Não poderia ser em uma segunda ou até mesmo terça?”, pensou ele apenas de imaginar a situação, afinal, era mais do que óbvio que ele estava andando em mesmo ritmo que o seu para roubar-lhe o celular.

Shoyo Hinata era pequeno — e, particularmente, isso trazia muitas provocações por parte de seus colegas —, tinha cabelos curtos laranjas-vivos e não era muito forte, ou seja: um letreiro ambulante de “me assalte”.

Ainda tremendo e rezando para o primeiro santo que lhe vinha na cabeça, decidiu que iria fazer algo que provavelmente far-lhe-ia escapar daquela situação: fingir que estava entrando em alguma casa para que o tal bandido passasse reto. Uma estúpida, porém eficaz, ideia.

Aproximou-se da que lhe parecia mais agradável. Esta tinha cor marrom, seu muro era relativamente alto e era a mais iluminada dentre as outras. Em um ato de puro desespero, enquanto olhava para o lado e percebia que ele ainda estava aproximando-se, desta vez mais rápido, começou a mexer no forte cadeado que trancava o portão de ferro branco.

Cada vez mais ouvia os passos aproximando-se, sua mão tremia àquela altura e o cadeado fazia um intenso balanço. Mal percebeu quando uma sombra o cobriu, olhou então para cima e o homem o olhava mal-humorado e raivoso.

— Por que você está tentando entrar em minha casa? — disse o sujeito com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Er...

[...]

Ambos estavam sentados frente a frente na pequena sala de estar. O clima era desconfortável e Shoyo tentava não deixar claro, portanto, ocupou-se em analisar a casa.

Pelo pouco que conseguiu ver da cozinha, percebia-se que as paredes eram um tom bege e suas bancadas eram brancas — o que o fez involuntariamente pensar em como aquilo devia dar trabalho para limpar. A sala em que estava era pintada em um vermelho leve, tinhas uma ou duas estantes em seus cantos que guardavam troféus e recordações; os sofás em que estavam sentados eram pretos e apenas uma mesinha de centro os separava.

Nas paredes da sala, algumas obras de arte e poucas fotos espalhadas aqui e ali. Em todas essas, ele estava acompanhado de alguém com cabelos loiros com formato de tigela e outro de cabelos vermelhos que surpreendentemente conhecia — era Satori Tendō.

— Acho que agora é uma boa hora para explicar-me o porquê de estar tentando entrar em minha casa — disse o desconhecido. Sua voz grossa o assustou levemente, fazendo-o dar um pequeno pulo no sofá; passou um tempo em silêncio, pensando no que falar para não ter a fama de estranho.

— Como eu posso dizer… — começou hesitante, ainda pensando como continuar sem falar que ele tinha aparência de ladrão. — Eu pensei que você fosse me assaltar?

Falou pausadamente, tentando melhorar a frase, contudo, ela acabou saindo pior do que em sua cabeça. Quando levantou o rosto, percebeu que o outro estava com uma cara raivosa de quem iria explodir a qualquer momento.

— Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso? Me passe o seu nome ago- — Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois a porta se abriu com violência e de lá saiu alguém que Shoyo bem conhecia: Satori.

— HEY! WAKATOSHI, EU TROUXE HAMBÚRGUER! — Com o grito estridente e a forma como entrou, ambos torceram os narizes em desagrado. — Epa, por que Shoyo está na sua casa? Aliás, desde quando vocês se conhecem?

— Quem é Shoyo?

— Ué? O baixinho que está na sua frente, oras! Não sabia que você era do tipo que pegava caras sem saber o nome. — Satori falava muito rápido, porém, coraram ao perceber o que ele havia dito na última frase.

— Er… Não é bem assim, Satori. Na verdade, ele estava tentando roubar minha casa. — A cara do de cabelos vermelhos entrou em uma clara falsa expressão de choque, conhecia Shoyo suficientemente bem para saber que ele não machucaria nem uma mosca.

— Eu já disse que não estava roubando!

— Acha mesmo que eu acreditaria nesse papo furado?

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus, se você não acredita o problema não é meu! Minha casa é no final da rua, por que diabos eu roubaria uma casa tão perto assim? — Àquela altura, ambos já estavam de pé e encarando-se de perto. No caso de Shoyo, tinha de olhar para cima e ficar na ponta dos pés, estava com uma cara raivosa que — sem querer — Wakatoshi achou fofa.

— Meu Deus! Só se beijem logo! — Ambos olharam para Satori com uma expressão de quem iria matá-lo apenas por ter falado algo. — Ok, ok. Não ‘tá mais aqui quem falou.

— Quer saber? Amanhã eu tenho treino e é melhor eu não ficar aqui até tarde. Eu realmente não me importo se você não acredita em mim, mas pode ir foder-se caso queira. — Terminou com a mesma cara de raiva, o que fez Satori prender seu riso e o maior achar ainda mais graça de seu rosto.

Wakatoshi o acompanhou até o portão onde o conheceu, ainda desconfiado de que ele estivesse mentindo.

— Ainda acho estranho o fato de conhecer Satori.

— Ele é da minha sala na faculdade — disse, finalmente esclarecendo de onde o conhecia.

E se foi para o final da rua, apenas com a vontade de chegar em casa e jogar-se na cama. Foi-se deitar, sem perceber, porém, que um certo alguém o olhava com súbita curiosidade e interesse.

E então este alguém entrou em casa, esperando que o encontre nos dias que se passem.

**Author's Note:**

> Betado por kyoujurou, muito obrigado pela maravilhosa betagem  
> Obrigado também a você por ter lido até aqui! Comentários me motiva muito a continuar a escrever!


End file.
